i just woke up in fnaf
by Batsparkels
Summary: Jasmin had just played fnaf last night but in the morning she hears . . . a phone ringing! MY SUMMERY SUCKS T-just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own fnaf at all so im sorry**

somewhere i heard a phone ringing at first i shrugged it off, i thought mom would get it.

i just played five nights at freddy's last night and it was really scary and awesome.

then i heard the phone guy _Hello, hello?_

i was like ummmm what's going on

 _Uh, I wanted_ _to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you._

Am i dreaming? I thought

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

Yah right i scoffed

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. I said in perfect timing

 _But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

What no don't leave me . . . click . . . why . . no. . . no .no, no, no, i said to myself

um , um ,um oh i need to check the show stage . . .

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE IS BONNIE! I yelled i then proceeded to spam the left hall door light then . . .

THERE. HE. WAS. RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. MY. FACE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NOOOOO i yelled almost breaking the door switch and my face as i lunged at it slamming it shut

Ok ok ok i'm . . . ok i got up and ran over to the right hall door light switch.

OH, HI, HI, HOW ARE YOU TODAY . . . OH YOU LOOK PRETTY CHICA . . AND KABOOSH i said as i shut the door.

i then checked the show stage.

Ok ok bonnie's back there i think now too check cam 2b.

And no bonn- little girl laughing, THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING NO, NO, NO, "i-don't-want-too-put-the-monitor-down-but-i-have-to-or-i'll-die."

I put it down and of course golden freddy is there.

1 mississippi "and GOODBYE!" i shouted bringing the monitor up as i made him go away.

Ok i thought oh AHH I'M AT 1 PER-NO 0 PERCENT AHHHHHHH *generator dieing* UH OH THAT WASN'T GOOD *freddys song* 6am, 6am, 6am, 6am * silints* no, no, no, no, freddy pops up and i . . . get saved by the bell . . . ok, ok, ok

Do i wake up now?

Ok i said noticing that i had a backpack on.

Um . . . what the heck is this um Jasmin opal security guard night shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey so how was your first shift said mr. fredbear

Um . . . good sir I replied tired

Please call me fred. He said

Another person walked in the room

hey fre- oh I see you're busy he said I read his nametag and gulped

It.

Said.

Vincent.

And his eyes were purple.

Hey jasmin this is vincent, he will be working with you on the night shift said fred

I hesitated as I had listened to mr. creepypasta fnaf 1, 2, 3, and 4 hidden lore like alot and I knew that he was the purple guy.

Oh . . that's . . . wonderfull I said stuttering

He noticed that I hesitated and shifted into a defensive stance

That's when I started to back away slowly which made things even worse

Fred he said how does she know about . . . _things_. He spat out the last word like meddison.

Vincent, I really don't know said fred

Then out of nowhere Vincent suddenly lunged at me he grabbed the front of my shirt and pinned me against the wall

 **HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW!** He shouted

I Come from a different world wear this is all a game I don't know how I got here I don't even know where my house is. I said cringing

 **LIER TELL THE TRU-** he started

 **VINCENT.** **LET. HER. GO.** interrupted fred

Fine said vincent letting me go

Do you have your paperwork with all your information on it asked fred

Yes it's right here I said pulling a thick packet

Ok look for your address while I take vincent out in the hall. Fred Insisted Taking vincent by the arm and practically dragging him out of the room.

Okok um no, no, no, ahh here it is 4891 West Mesa Oak Hill street ok I found it

Ok hey that's on my way home i'll take you there now I have to pick something up anyway said fred as we passed by the bathrooms I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my hair was purple as well as my eyes.

Um … fred I said I think i'm- **...too be continued...**

 **Me: Sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger you can hate if you want but I don't care**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Hey so how was your first shift said mr. fredbear

Um . . . good sir I replied tired

Please call me fred. He said

Another person walked in the room

hey fre- oh I see you're busy he said I read his nametag and gulped

It.

Said.

Vincent.

And his eyes were purple.

Hey jasmin this is vincent, he will be working with you on the night shift said fred

I hesitated as I had listened to mr. creepypasta fnaf 1, 2, 3, and 4 hidden lore like alot and I knew that he was the purple guy.

Oh . . that's . . . wonderfull I said stuttering

He noticed that I hesitated and shifted into a defensive stance

That's when I started to back away slowly which made things even worse

Fred he said how does she know about . . . _things_. He spat out the last word like meddison.

Vincent, I really don't know said fred

Then out of nowhere Vincent suddenly lunged at me he grabbed the front of my shirt and pinned me against the wall

 **HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW!** He shouted

I Come from a different world wear this is all a game I don't know how I got here I don't even know where my house is. I said cringing

 **LIER TELL THE TRU-** he started

 **VINCENT.** **LET. HER. GO.** interrupted fred

Fine said vincent letting me go

Do you have your paperwork with all your information on it asked fred

Yes it's right here I said pulling a thick packet

Ok look for your address while I take vincent out in the hall. Fred Insisted Taking vincent by the arm and practically dragging him out of the room.

Okok um no, no, no, ahh here it is 4891 West Mesa Oak Hill street ok I found it

Ok hey that's on my way home i'll take you there now I have to pick something up anyway said fred as we passed by the bathrooms I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my hair was purple as well as my eyes.

Um … fred I said I think i'm- **...too be continued...**

 **Me Sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger you can hate if you want but I don't care**

 **well... i have to go offline have a great summer.**


	5. Chapter 1 roses version

**Me: Hi Batsparkels here just wanted to give my good friend rosepetels credit for fixing my typos and grammar and other stuff, thanks Rosepetels.**

 **Rosepetels: No problem.**

 **Me: Also since I don't know if I need to put a disclaimer on every chapter Rosepetels can you please do that for me?**

 **Rosepetels: Sure.**

 **Me: Leave a review if you think I should continue this.**

 **-xX LINE BREAK Xx-**

Somewhere I heard a phone ringing at first I shrugged it off. I thought mom would get it.

I just played Five Nights at Freddy's late last night.

Then I heard the phone guy " _Hello, hello?"_

I thought maybe I left the game on last night and forgot to turn it off.

" _Uh, I wanted_ _to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_

I got up to turn off the laptop but when I fully opened my eyes I realized I was in the office in the game.

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"This is weird."I whispered to myself. Then I snapped my fingers. "OH! I must be dreaming. Duh."I chuckled and put my hand on head out of embarrassment for not realizing it sooner.

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

" _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

" _But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Okay. I know what to do. Just get through the night or at least until I wake up."I said with confidence.

"Okay, let's check the stage show."I looked at the cameras to Bonnie was gone.

I turned on the light to see Bonnie was there. "Not tonight Bugs Bunny."I closed the door. "This will be easy.

I checked the cameras again to see now Chica was gone. So I turned on the light to see Chica. "Hello sexy birdy." I then closed the door. "Good bye sexy birdy."I joked to myself.

I checked the cameras and to see no one else has left. "Good." I heard a little girl laughing knew what that meant.

"I knew it." I look to see Golden Freddy. "Later Dude."I check the cameras and looked up again to see he was gone. "This is too easy. A little sad really."I whispered to myself.

I looked and surprised that I only had 1 percent left. And it was 5 AM. "Just a little more and I guess I wake up."I said and just like that it turns 6 AM.

"Great. Guess I wake up."I smiled and closed my eyes.

I woke up in my own bed, my own room, and saw the laptop was off. "HONEY WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!."I heard my mom yelling from downstairs. "COMING MOM!"I yelled back and heard a laughter. I looked around and saw nothing. "That dream must have gotten to me."I said to myself.

rosepetels edited my chapter

wich one do you like the best


End file.
